


Шрамы-2 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [9]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "8) Шрамы: Я напишу, как мой персонаж трогает шрамы вашего, или наоборот. - Спайк"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы-2 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Шрамы-2  
> Размер: 101 слово  
> Фандом: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Спайк/Линдси МакДональд  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "8) Шрамы: Я напишу, как мой персонаж трогает шрамы вашего, или наоборот. - Спайк"

Тонкая полоска, не найдешь, если не знаешь. Спайк медленно ведет ногтем по ней, останавливается.  
– Знаешь, наш угрюмый друг считает, что наша вампирская часть – нечто чужеродное, хищник внутри нас. Вот как твоя рука. Что-то, что является твоим, но может обернуться против тебя.  
– А как считаешь ты? – Медленно улыбается Линдси и не сводит глаз с пальцев Спайка.  
– Что он несет чушь. Что угодно может начать работать против нас – наше сердце, наши легкие, даже то, то у нас здесь, – Спайк легко стучит указательным пальцем по лбу. – То, что часть нас не была с нами с рождения, не делает ее чужой. Просто новой и интересной.


End file.
